


Wild is the wind

by Angiolettina



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, M/M, True Love, Westchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lucha final se avecina pero uno de los dos se a avanzado a los acontecimientos. Las cosas no deberían haber sucedido así, se lamenta Magneto. Charles no debería haber muerto, nunca, y mucho menos de esta manera, dejándonos solos frente a frente... <br/>Tras la muerte de Charles en manos de Fénix, las puertas del colegio vuelven a abrires una vez más para Erik Lehnsherr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild is the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la tercera película basada en la novela gráfica X-men, conteniendo obvios spoilers de ésta.

Oh, Charles... 

Sabía que nunca me habías cerrado las puertas de tu casa, pero tras pasar entre las pesadas puertas de la entrada y notar cómo cedían bajo mis manos (sin ofrecer apenas resistencia), me asombra no haberlo siquiera intentado antes... antes, hace años... aunque hubiera sido apenas un mes atrás...

El lugar sigue igual a como lo recordaba, aunque parece que algo más de luz se ha colado en los rincones más olvidados; Tú y tus pequeñas luces habéis iluminado el lugar, tú y tus niños, transformando lo que una vez fue un lugar lúgubre y con malos recuerdos en unos corredores donde los niños pueden correr en libertad.

Las paredes parecen igual de frías que aquel día que heló todo el condado, pero me quito el guante para pasar las yemas al caminar y siento cierta calidez que me para la respiración. Esa calidez antinatural pero presente de todos modos, indicando sin duda que en este lugar nada es normal del todo, ni anormal del todo. Son cálidas y punto. 

El primer piso está vacío, el silencio es tan absoluto que siento como si fuera un sueño del que voy a despertar cuando abra las puertas al final del pasillo. Desearía que fuera un sueño de verdad. Al menos si...

Despertarme en otro lugar, aunque luego las puertas estuvieran cerradas a mí y no fuera bienvenido... no me importaría si a cambio tú siguieras aquí, entre estas paredes que son tu casa y la de todo el colegio.

Si al menos tú estuvieras aquí...

Charles...

Ororo, tu bella Ororo, primera de tus alumnas tras nuestra separación, intenta mantener firme sus palabras mientras se le atoran en la garganta, aguantando las lágrimas que los demás derraman por ella. Por ti.

Charles, amigo mío...

Al final alcanzo las puertas que una vez pude atravesar en libertad tantas veces como quisiera. ¿Qué encontraré al otro lado? Tu presencia impregnada entre las cuatro paredes que ya no guardan nada más que lo que fuiste una vez. La idea me revuelve el estómago y me hace dudar.

El sonido acallado de un llanto viaja entre los muchos pasillos a mis espaldas y un escalofrío recorre mis piernas; el desconsuelo de alguno de tus alumnos, quizás uno demasiado querido, o uno que se siente solo sin tu presencia, quizás alguno que se encuentra abandonado ante el mundo ahora que no estás ahí para ayudarlo. Quizás alguien que no conozca otro amor que el que tú le ofrecías cada día desde que lo viste por primera vez...

Quizás el llanto sea mío y las paredes me lo hayan arrancado en contra de mi voluntad.

El pomo tiembla ante mi firme mirada pero al final decido girarlo con mis propias manos y sentir el frío de su metal bañado en plata vieja, aún brillante tras tantos años de ser usado. La puerta se abre con un simple movimiento y tu guarida se descubre ante mí. 

Lo primero que noto es la extraordinaria luz que entra por las ventanas altas, luz que proviene del cielo completamente despejado. En la mesa una simple lámpara deco de pantalla verde que siempre te gustó. Y lo que me para el corazón es esa silla de ruedas, tuya desde hace ya tanto, en el centro de la estancia, como un cascarón vacío y roto.

Tu esencia está por todas partes y rincones que mis ojos puedan apreciar, desde los cojines acolchados del diván hasta las manillas de las ventanas. Las estanterías, los incontables libros, la pizarra borroneada en un rincón, con restos aún de alguna explicación física que no alcanzo a entender aún visible entre tantos números... el escritorio...

Me siento, con tu permiso, en el sillón que poco tiempo pudiste usar, recuerdo cómo lo trasladamos ahí entre los dos tras enamorarte de su piel curtida en un almacén abandonado. Ahí, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado en él y sin ni una mota de polvo. Me siento en él y reposo las manos sobre la madera pulida de la mesa...

Ororo, Tormenta, termina sus palabras y Kitty debe esconder su rostro en su amigo, el grandullón. Tu querido Lobezno intenta no sentirse demasiado emocionado y desde aquí intuyo la tensión en sus hombros que lo mantienen anclado en el lugar, apartado de todos.

Me altera pensar lo bienvenido de tu parte que soy en este lugar y a la vez lo despreciado que soy allá fuera, jamás uno de ellos, jamás podré compartir su dolor con ellos. No me importa, no necesito más que tu espíritu impregnando esta habitación y sentirme cobijado por ella en estos momentos, deseando que no desaparezca jamás, que ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre, tras este escritorio, como si aún estuvieras aquí.

Sé que lo estás, Charles, amigo mío. Que jamás desaparecerás de este hogar que transformaste en colegio (o colegio que transformaste en hogar para algunos) para ayudar a los demás, y para ayudarte a ti mismo a ser mejor, a sentirte bien y a poder seguir adelante cuando las desesperanzas casi destruyen nuestros caminos.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre mis brazos y, de repente, me siento viejo y acabado, los años se me echan encima como si nunca los hubiera notado pasar antes y ahora me castigaran por no haber caído en la cuenta de todos los inviernos que han pasado desde...

Mi cuerpo está viejo, Charles, poco a poco se va debilitando, aguantando el poder que cada vez van aumentando en mí, cada vez más, un poco más, más cargante, más potente, más allá de lo físicamente soportable... No debíamos terminar así.

No debería haberte visto morir, Charles. No te mereces... no merecías desaparecer y... debería estar yo ahí, en algún lugar bajo tierra, o esparcidp en el aire y en el fondo del mar. Debería ser yo el que no pudiera terminar mi camino y que nadie se acordara de mí. No debías ser tú...

Cuando abro los ojos, veo distorsionada una fotografía sobre el escritorio, situada siempre a tu derecha como un recordatorio, tú y yo, en algún momento que no recuerdo, en algún lugar que no reconozco y tomada por alguien... No lo recuerdo, Charles... pero parecemos felices y con esperanzas, un brazo sobre los hombros del otro como si no hubiera mañana... Esos tiempos cuando aún pensábamos que podríamos afrontar juntos nuestro destino, cuando el mundo no era nada contra los dos.

¿Por qué la mantienes aquí, Charles? Viejo chocho sentimental, siempre fuiste de corazón débil ante las emociones, corazón abierto a todos, abierto a todo lo bueno y lo malo, para luego poder devolverlo dulcificado...

Ojalá estuvieras aquí y pudieras abrazarme. Pero no lo merezco.

No merezco estas puertas abiertas, no merezco sentarme en este lugar ni llorar por ti como si nunca te hubiera hecho daño aunque sabes que nunca lo hice queriendo, jamás... No merezco estos momentos a solas contigo, estés donde estés, ni que Hank, el viejo y azulón Hank, haya hecho oídos sordos a mi llamado esta mañana, cuando buscaba en él quizás una aprobación, un permiso antes de entrar... Sé que le ha sido duro callar y dar la espalda, inexistente ante sus ojos...

Sé que no merezco vuestra compasión.

No la necesito.

Lucharé, Charles. Sé que no te gustará que siga adelante con este camino, esta atrocidad ante tus ojos y lo que pronto será una guerra abierta. Pero voy a continuar hasta el final, hasta que mis pecados y mis manos manchadas de sangre merezcan la más atroz de las muertes, hasta que el dolor y la agonía sea suficiente para pagar mi camino hasta ti.

Cierro las puertas y vuelvo por donde he venido. No se oye nada de nuevo en los pasillos y la puerta vuelve a abrirse para dejarme salir.

Hasta nunca, viejo amigo.


End file.
